


Magic cares for it's young, more than it'll ever know

by Vita_Umbrarum



Series: Of Magic and its young [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sort Of, they're not really in the fic, theyre just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Umbrarum/pseuds/Vita_Umbrarum
Summary: ‘’You know their souls are mine? You cannot protect them forever.’’Magic and Death talk.
Series: Of Magic and its young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747867
Kudos: 63





	Magic cares for it's young, more than it'll ever know

Laughter ran through the air. Bare feet pounding over the forest floor. Years and burdens fell from too young shoulders as Magic wove itself between the trees. Destiny would soon be upon them, but Destiny had waited eons; it could wait a few more days. For now the boy king, his servant, and his knights were free, their fate yet unknown to them. Right now titles didn’t matter. All was bright, and warm, and peaceful. Magic convinced Time to let the day last a little longer, for peace was a gift they had barely tasted.

‘’You know their souls are mine? You cannot protect them forever.’’ Death lingered behind Magic.

‘’Let them be, they’ll be yours soon. Destiny said so, have patience.’’

Death grinned maliciously, ‘’You might have stolen one of them from me, but their path will be filled with suffering. Life won’t be able to keep theirs forever either, every once in a while they’ll be mine. You and Life have condemned them to eternal suffering and one day they’ll curse you for the gifts they have received.’’

‘’Leave Death, you do not belong here,’’ Magic wove them off and returned to watching the souls. 

They had no idea of the days ahead of them. It filled Magic with sorrow. One day, their child would understand. Life’s child would be with them; they wouldn’t be alone. Later, centuries later, they’d see the rest again. The queen and the knights and the boy king would return and they’d finally be happy once more, but that would be the future. For now, laughter would remain in the air. It would be okay, Magic told themselves. Destiny had predicted it long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> To clear things up, Magic's child is Merlin, as expected. Life's child is Leon because I've decided he became practically immortal once he drank from the cup of life, he's basically stuck in a cycle of reïncarnation.  
> Magic calls Arthur a boyking because for magic everyone is practically a child since Magic is super old.
> 
> Tumblr: @spaceacepirate


End file.
